


Словно чёртова принцесса

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Никогда не говорите, что Геральт из Ривии выше того, чтобы умолять кого-либо о чём-то… случалось это, правда, единожды, и тогда он, обнажённый, находился во власти чародейки Йеннифэр.





	Словно чёртова принцесса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Damn Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267852) by [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston). 

Они взбежали вверх по лестнице, будучи настолько пьяными, что Йен (в самом деле!) _хихикнула_, когда набросилась на Геральта спереди, и на мгновение показалось, что всё напряжение между ними покинуло крепость вместе с Умой и Весемиром. Геральт тогда ухмыльнулся так, что Лютик назвал бы это «волчьим оскалом», а затем написал бы три (в меньшем случае) баллады, вдохновлённый своими же собственными словами. Уходя от остальных, держа Йен за руку, настойчиво ведя её за собой, Геральт чувствовал, будто он вновь молод, будто не было тех последних девяноста поворотов вокруг солнца.  
Йеннифэр сорвала поцелуй, как только они дошли до двери, коснулась губами уголка его рта, притянула к себе за цепь медальона и поцеловала вновь; Геральту пришлось тянуться к двери за её спиной. Он удерживал её от падения, но даже в том, как она спотыкается, было столько грации. Словив Йен за каблук, Геральт воспользовался моментом и вошёл внутрь, утащив её за собой. И пинком закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Мы в замке, где полно ведьмаков, — сказал Геральт тихо ей на ухо, руками твёрдо прижимая её к себе за спину. — Кто-то из них да услышит нас.  
— Полагаю, об этом ты не думал, когда соглашался на моё предложение улизнуть от всех и заняться любовью, — сказала Йеннифэр, изогнув бровь, стараясь выглядеть укоризненно изо всех сил, несмотря на то, что уже сняла свою перчатку и расстегнула другую.  
— Просто говорю.  
Руками Геральт потянулся к пуговицам её куртки, обхватывая Йен, когда она потянула за узел меховую шаль, которую носила, чтобы сбежать от холода, висевшего в воздухе Каэр Морхена.  
— И я совсем малость обеспокоена тем, знают ли те двое, чем мы собираемся заняться.  
Она расстегнула ремни на его доспехах, позволила наплечникам упасть с тяжёлым звуком — звон кольчуги о камень. Она знала каждую зацепку на его доспехе, а вот Геральт понятия не имел, как справляться с её одеждой — как доказательство того, что хоть кто-то из них следит за нынешней модой. Геральт, однако, быстро всё разузнал, когда попытался сбросить куртку с её плеч, понял, что вокруг талии Йен был пояс, который он снял, пока она возилась с застёжками его доспехов по бокам.  
Раздевшись до белой блузы, она позволила ему отстраниться, чтобы снять с себя всю кожу и подкладки под кольчугу, пока сама расстёгивала сапоги до колен.  
— Знаешь, вышло бы быстрее, если бы я просто разделась с помощью магии, — сказала Йен, стягивая с себя обувь и делая шаг назад, чтобы увидеть, как Геральт делает тоже самое.  
— Да, — ответил он, — но тогда бы я не смог сделать это.  
Он дёрнул её за подол блузы, чувствуя в ответ раздражение, затем потянул блузу к голове, стараясь сделать это так осторожно, чтобы не испортить причёску. Йен с готовностью подняла руки, помогая ему снять с себя одежду, и как только Геральт стащил с неё блузу через голову, она схватила его за плечи и потянулась к шее, чтобы убрать с его шеи медальон. Йен положила его на ладонь, вместо того, чтобы бросать в груду одежды у ног, и Геральт сжал пальцы вокруг волчьей морды.  
— Не хочу, чтобы эта вещица вновь заехала мне по лицу.  
Геральт не мог винить её за это, поэтому повесил медальон на рукоять одного из своих мечей, прислонённого к скамье. Он слышал, как Йен шагнула к нему, подумать ничего не успел, как она шлёпнула его по заднице; и Геральт издал такой звук, за который ему было бы стыдно перед кем угодно, кроме Йен. Она смеялась, прижав ладонь к губам, чтобы укрыть свою улыбку.  
— Не удержалась.  
Геральт развернулся на каблуках и зарычал, но это Йен не напугало; взяв её за талию одной рукой и положив другую на щёку, он прижался к её губам, чтобы напомнить самому же себе, насколько хорошо она целуется. Целовать Йеннифэр — головокружительно, особенно осознавая то, что впервые с того момента, когда Геральт сказал, что любит её, они собираются переспать.  
Хотя, может, головокружение было вызвано водкой.  
Это, говорили Геральту, благословление — быть с кем-то, пока он был с Йеннифэр, и Геральт, отчасти, был согласен. Он безусловно, был благодарен за то, что знаком с ней так долго, позволив ей разузнать всё, что ему нравилось; нравилось, например, как она кусала его нижнюю губу, дёргая за седые пряди волос.  
А ещё она знала, как отказывать ему, пока он не начнёт умолять на коленях; отступила на шаг после поцелуя, щёлкнула пальцами, и её штаны исчезли — никаких неловких наклонов для снятий их с себя, только тающая дымка, за которой скрывалось чёрное кружево на нижнем белье.  
— Не вздумай мне его порвать, — приказала она, поднимая вверх палец так, словно думала, что это удержит Геральта (ладно; удержит).  
— Но, признайся, ты завелась.  
— Факт. Но потом я вспомнила о его цене, — ответила Йен.  
Геральт покачал головой, а Йеннифэр шагнула к нему и потянула к себе за завязки на штанах.  
— Хорошо. В этот раз я сниму его руками, попытаюсь не порвать.  
Она кивнула, явно довольная его согласием, положила руки на его бёдра и встала на носочки, потянувшись за поцелуем. Геральт зарылся руками в её волосы, пропустил локоны между пальцами; сладкий запах парфюма, которым Йен пользовалась, остался на его ладонях.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, когда Йен отстранилась, прижавшись своим лбом к его.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответила Йеннифэр. — А теперь раздевайся. И ложись. Ляжешь же, наконец?  
— Ты собираешься раздавать мне приказы всю ночь?  
— Только потому, что тебе это нравится.  
Чёрт. Ему нравится.  
Повинуясь её приказам, Геральт снял с себя оставшуюся одежду и улёгся спиной на груду меховой одежды на полу (потому что кровать в настоящее время покоилась на дне реки), привстал на локтях, чтобы увидеть, как Йен приближается к нему, словно кошка, охотящаяся на дичь. От этого сердце забилось быстрее. Когда Йеннифэр шагнула вперёд, её нижнее бельё исчезло в голубом мерцающем свете, и всё, что на ней осталось — ожерелье, которое она расстегнула и осторожно бросила в кучу одежды.  
— Перестань дуться. Так гораздо удобнее, — сказала она, заглянув в лицо Геральта.  
— Гораздо удобнее было бы заниматься этим в кровати, если бы ты не выбросила её в окно, — сказал Геральт, в ответ получив громкий вздох и скрещенные на груди руки, пока сама Йен продолжала осторожно и медленно ступать к нему.  
— Ты _должен_ перестать упрекать меня за это, — сказала Йен, но Геральт видел, как изогнулся уголок её губ.  
— Иди сюда.  
Она уселась на него верхом, перекинув правую ногу через его бедро; Геральт схватился одной рукой за её бедро, другую положил на колено, успев как всегда подумать, что мозоли на его пальцах будут цепляться за гладкую кожу Йен, что за шёлк. Но они этого не сделали — нежно скользнули по её телу, и Геральт осознал, что не сможет сделать ничего, что по-настоящему ей навредит.  
— Новые шрамы? — Йен провела по ним пальцами, задевая следы от когтей на правом бедре.  
— Грифон, — пояснил Геральт.  
Она потянулась — и её пальцы легли на другой шрам, следы от укусов на шее. Этот — нравился Йен; она думала, что он красовался на Геральте, как символ больно кусающейся любви. Этот — был её любимым. Ещё ей нравилось сетовать из-за шрама на его заднице (сколько «Что за чудище посмело испортить такую красоту?» и «Ну, каково было с такой раной? Ты вообще мог сидеть?» пришлось выслушать Геральту), но в данный момент, она его не видела.  
— Хм, — произнесла Йен, глядя на него сверху вниз, словно пытаясь решить, что с ним делать дальше. Геральт надеялся только, что она примет решение побыстрее, потому что всё, что ему сейчас хотелось — взять её; но двигаться он не собирался, пока не начнёт она. Это была игра в ожидание, которая прервалась тогда, когда Йеннифэр двинулась вперёд, вонзаясь коленом в плечо Геральта и толкая его обратно в меха.  
— Полагаю, начнём с того, что займём твой рот.  
Прозвучало это не как требование, а как констатация факта, как будто она — командует во главе собрания Ложи или просто командует Геральтом; и ей, безусловно, это нравится. И кто он такой, чтобы ослушиваться её приказа, особенно когда Йен раздавала их, сидя на его груди, а он — схватив её за задницу и притягивая ещё ближе, чтобы коснуться её своим ртом.  
Йен хихикнула от первого прикосновения его губ к её коже, и тогда Геральт понял, что она всё ещё немного пьяна. Он ухмыльнулся и провёл пальцами по складкам, развёл их в стороны, дразня Йеннифэр. Геральт чувствовал её запах, и на этот раз то были не только духи. Насыщенный, пьянящий аромат; рот наполнился слюной. Геральт никогда не понимал людей, которым не нравится делать это.  
— Продолжай в том же духе, — сказала Йен, и Геральт, скрывая усмешку, поцеловал её между влажных складок; для поцелуя это было слишком грязно, мокро; он прижался к ней языком, склонил подбородок, чтобы пройтись по всей длине, сфокусировал слух так, чтобы слушать только её стоны удовольствия, доносившиеся сверху. Геральт мог почувствовать удовольствие Йен, даже прислушавшись к её сердцебиению.  
Он повторил своё движение, и ещё раз, и ещё, пока она не начала двигать бёдрами, подставляясь под его язык, желая его так сильно, как он всегда желал её. Геральт чувствовал собственное возбуждение, но не мог коснуться себя, не с Йен в своих руках, не с Йен в своём рту. Ногти Йен коснулись головы Геральта, когда она зарылась пальцами в его волосы, когда сжалась мышцами бёдер. Она подтолкнула его за затылок, заставив склонить голову так, чтобы губы касались клитора. Требуя. Она любила это. Геральт всосал её клитор, и Йеннифэр выгнула спину, прижала его к себе ещё сильнее, и Геральт положил руки на её спину, чтобы ощутить ладонями все изгибы её позвоночника.  
— Вот так, — выдохнула она. — Вот так хорошо. Хороший мальчик.  
Он отстранился на мгновение и улыбнулся, провёл кончиком языка вокруг её клитора. Геральт слегка вытянул голову, чтобы поцеловать Йен в живот.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить?  
— Если, конечно, ты на это способен.  
Геральт вскинул к ней лицо — на нём красовалась ухмылка. Ему пришлось удвоить усилия, отдавая всё внимание теперь только клитору, повторяя любое своё действие, что заставило Йен дышать громче и стонать. Он обнял её за талию, чтобы она не перехватывала инициативу, и какое-то время это даже срабатывало, пока Йен не скрепила руками запястья Геральта над его головой и полностью не оседлала его лицо, вытягивая из него всё удовольствие, и, _Боже,_ это вызывало в Геральте желание закричать, вызывало желание взять её. Но Йен не позволит ему это сделать, пока не получит всё удовольствие; и Геральт хотел дать его ей.  
Геральт застонал, уткнувшись между её бёдер, и Йен над ним выдохнула, довольная тем, что он сделал это снова. Одной рукой она всё ещё сжимала его голову, другой — держала в тисках его запястья, заведя их над ним; ногти впивались прямо в шрамы, доставшиеся Геральту от меча, пробившего его наручи. Конечно, Геральт легко мог вырваться из хватки Йен, мог сбежать, но делать этого он не собирался. Он позволит себе насытиться ею.  
Геральт закрыл рот во время её очередного толчка, и Йеннифэр негодующе задохнулась.  
— Что ж, полагаю, вот чем хороша твоя борода, — сказала она, и Геральт раздражённо фыркнул, теряя тёплый воздух, вырвавшийся изо рта, на внутренней части её бедра и вновь касаясь её языком.  
Под конец Геральт не мог точно сказать, он ли это довёл Йеннифэр до оргазма или она сама с этим справилась, но точно знал, что почувствовал тогда во рту её вкус, неизбежный и терпкий. Предоргазмы Йен всегда были мокрыми. Пальцы Йен сжались на запястье Геральта, другая рука вцепилась в пряди его волос, удерживая его именно так, как хотелось того ей, и всё, что хотелось Геральту, — это держать себя _именно_ так, как ей хотелось.  
Он зачем-то поднял взгляд, словно действительно смог бы разглядеть её лицо, когда Йен кончала, но это оказалось невозможным; она слишком наклонилась вперёд, и всё, что осталось перед взором Геральта, — изгиб её живота, нижняя часть груди, свисающие вниз локоны волос… и, чёрт возьми, как же это было красиво.  
Даже если бы Йен не выдохнула его имя, так мягко, _ох, Геральт,_ он бы всё равно понял, что сделал что-то невероятное, по тому, как напряжённо сжимались мышцы на её бёдрах; тому, как она едва не перекрыла хваткой рук кровообращение на его запястьях, прежде чем полностью расслабиться всем телом. Она была всё такой же влажной, оставила после себя мокрое пятно на груди Геральта, когда откинулась назад, выглядя при этом очень довольной им. Он тоже был доволен собой: на нём остался её запах на несколько следующих дней — точно. Не только духи; Геральт будет пахнуть, как сама Йеннифэр, как секс с ней, и это точно заставит Ламберта побеситься.  
— Похоже, я совсем тебя развратила, — сказала она, ведя кончиками пальцев по его губам (всё ещё влажным), его бороде (такой же влажной) и его груди (теперь — тоже влажной), ровно до того места, где она сидела верхом на нём.  
— Не совсем, — ответил Геральт, и Йеннифэр зачем-то бросила взгляд через плечо. Чёрт возьми, конечно же, у него встал.  
— И что же мне с тобой делать? — проворчала она, будто действительно недовольная этим.  
— Что угодно, Йен, делай со мной что угодно.  
— Что угодно?  
— Только… — нахмурился Геральт. — Только не надо совать пальцы мне в задницу.  
Йеннифэр изогнула губы в улыбке, но улыбка эта явно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Если ты намерен сообщать мне о том, чего ты хочешь, чего — нет, то я подожду прямо здесь, пока ты не начнёшь меня умолять.  
Несколько лет назад Геральт бы отказался, обиделся бы на неё, и они бы разругались, но теперь он знал, как сильно Йен любит, когда он просит её о чём-то; как сильно он сам заводится от этого.  
Геральту не хотелось быть раздражителем или обузой; чужой ответственностью и бременем.  
Никогда не говорите, что Геральт из Ривии выше того, чтобы умолять кого-либо о чём-то… случалось это, правда, единожды, и тогда он, обнажённый, находился во власти чародейки Йеннифэр.  
Йен начала дразнить его, лежа на боку рядом с ним и приказав не двигаться; она обвела кончиком пальца контур каждого его шрама, быстро обходя те, которые он получил на глазах самой Йен. Её пальцы очертили его рёбра, напряжённые мышцы, косточки бёдер; но прикосновений к члену Йен избегала, послав Геральту снисходительную улыбку, когда он смотрел на неё с надеждой. Это длилось долго, пока Геральт, не вытерпев, сказал:  
— Ну давай, Йен, просто сделай это уже…  
— «Пожалуйста, мать твою, прошу, я сделаю для тебя, что угодно, если ты…», — криво улыбаясь, поправила его Йеннифэр и откатилась в сторону. — Ну и?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я делал всю работу за тебя?  
— Ты меня раскрыл, — сказала она, но Геральт уже перекатился, чтобы подмять её под себя, накрыть своим телом, целуя изгиб её шеи, твёрдые губы и разбросанные по ароматной коже веснушки. Она была тёплой; её волосы расплылись по одежде, словно чернила из перевёрнутой бутыли. Геральт, не медля, вошёл в неё, во всё ещё мокрую после оргазма, открытую и готовую к нему; и ему стало так горячо и хорошо, особенно когда Йен притянула его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Про ведьмаков поговаривали, будто они обладают неиссякаемой сексуальной выносливостью, но Геральт знал, что это всё — чушь собачья. Йеннифэр подходила ему настолько идеально, что долго держаться он не мог.  
Йен обняла его за шею, прижимая к себе, и Геральт опять поцеловал её, но она прервала поцелуй, чтобы откинуть волосы и подставить под губы свою шею. Йен была ещё бледнее, чем он сам (а звали его Белым Волком — и это о чём-то, да говорило), и поцелуи оставляли красные следы на её коже. Утром она запрячет их за одеждой, но Геральт знал, что Йен они нравятся, нравится вспоминать ощущение его губ и зубов на своей шее.  
Геральт брал её быстрее и жёстче — для медленного и нежного соития ещё придёт время, на втором заходе (а он будет — Геральт обещал ей три часа), то и дело шумно выдыхая в изгиб её шеи. Люди теперь многое знавали о сексуальных похождениях Геральта (благодарить за это нужно было Лютика), но мало кто знал, насколько громким он может быть. И это было неожиданно, в конце концов, в обычной жизни Геральт был тихим, но Йеннифэр вытворяла с ним такие вещи, которые заставляли его кричать.  
И крики те — не крики боли.  
Йеннифэр обвила ногами его талию, и изо рта Геральта вырвался резкий, рычащий звук, который один поставил крест на всей их конспирации и на «кто-то из них да услышит нас». Пальцы Йеннифэр сжали его плечи, возможно, потому, что ей нравилось чувствовать перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы Геральта, когда он выгибает спину, чтобы поцелуями провести линию от её груди вниз.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он срывающимся голосом.  
— Ты, наверное, уже близок к финалу, раз стал таким романтиком.  
— Я… ох, блять! По жизни романтик, как ты смеешь сомневаться… ох!  
Когда Геральт посмотрел на Йен, то подумал, что изгиб её улыбки полностью повторяет его собственную.  
— Ну что ж, тогда… Будь добр, перестань себя… хм… — тихо выдохнула она. — Перестань себя сдерживать.  
— Да? — Он снова спрятал лицо в изгибе её шеи, сжав руки на бёдрах Йен, хотя бы для того, чтобы уберечь её от слишком сильных толчков… действо бесполезное, в любом случае.  
— Кончи для меня, Геральт.  
Если бы у него хватило духу, то Геральт бы заметил, что приказывать ему кончить таким тоном было нелепо, но он был слишком занят, выполняя её приказ.  
Каждый раз, когда они с Йеннифэр занимались любовью, в голове Геральта проскальзывала мысль, что если бы он только мог, он бы остался так лежать с ней навсегда. Случайно или нет, почти всегда этот момент наступал, когда он входил в неё, зубами впиваясь в шею, закатывая и закрывая глаза так плотно, что в темноте видел искры. Его сердце билось так, будто пыталось прорваться через грудную клетку (что, конечно же, невозможно анатомически, но по ощущениям было схоже), и дыхание с присвистом вырывалось из лёгких.  
Объективно он понимал, что это чувство — не уникальное; он являлся влюблённым в женщину мужчиной, и такое происходило, наверное, с момента сотворения мира, однако.  
Геральт не мог ничего поделать — всё остальное в мире на мгновение становилось незначительным.  
Когда он вернулся на землю обетованную, то понял, что звуки достигали его слуха, будто через плотную марлю, будто он был абсолютно пьян, и Йен толкнула его в плечо.  
— Ты тяжёлый, — сказала она. — Не мог бы ты слезть с меня?  
Геральт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, вероятно, прозвучавшее раздражительно, но на самом деле произошедшим он был крайне доволен; скатился с неё.  
— Извини, — тихо сказал он, прижавшись носом к её плечу. Он посмотрел на Йен, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно раскаявшимся.  
Должно быть, выглядел, раз она отмахнулась от его извинений.  
— Если бы я не хотела крупного мужчину, то не стала бы с тобой спать. Ты катаешься по всей кровати во сне.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
Он вздохнул, и от дыхания его по коже Йен побежали мурашки.  
— Иди сюда.  
Геральт обнял рукой её талию, она закинула ногу на его бедро, они поцеловались. Геральт всегда был любителем послеоргазменных ласк. Йеннифэр целовала его медленно и долго, играла пальцами с волосами на его затылке, они оба были расслабленными и уставшими.  
— Люблю тебя, Йен, — пробормотал Геральт ей прямо в губы, достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, будь то ведьмаки в замке или прочая дичь.  
— Кажется, ты говоришь это третий раз за сегодня, — ответила она.  
Геральт призадумался.  
— Кажется, да.  
Она сморщила нос, на щеках появились ямочки.  
— И я люблю тебя, ведьмак.  
Она перекатилась так, чтобы оказаться сверху, опять поцеловала Геральта.  
— Ещё раз? Уже? — спросил он, обвивая руками её тело.  
— Нет, глупый. Мне холодно.  
Йен встала, намереваясь взять одеяло с другого конца комнаты. Геральт застонал, когда попытался принять вертикальное положение — деревянный пол не пощадил его боевых ран, даже несмотря на то, что скрывался за мехами.  
— Я положу ещё бревно в огонь.  
Геральт сделал, что обещал, прислонился предплечьем к камину, уставившись на секунду в огонь, прежде чем повернуться к Йен. Чёрт возьми, на неё всегда было любо смотреть, но теперь Геральт просто забыл, как дышать. Её взгляд был сфокусирован на нём, волосы, почему-то, не пришли в беспорядок даже после их близости, большая часть тела была укрыта за одеялом, которое она накинула на плечи, но оно не скрывало белую полоску кожи по центру. Губы Йен были краснее, чем обычно — Геральт постарался.  
Геральт должен был что-то сказать, сообщить ей, насколько она прекрасна, должен был засмеяться или отпустить комплимент, или в четвёртый раз за день сказать, что он любит её, но дыхание перехватило, когда она скинула с себя одеяло так же быстро, как до этого его надела.  
Когда Йен приблизилась к Геральту, он с лёгкостью поднял её и улыбнулся, потому что знал, что ей это нравится. Не прошло и минуты — они снова улеглись на мехах, переплетаясь между собой, словно делали это впервые.  
Что ж, отлично. Настало время для медленного и нежного, а потом — потом третий заход.


End file.
